The invention relates to an improved tufting needle.
Tufting needles are known, for example, from European Patent No. EP 0 874 932 B1. The tufting needle described therein has a basic body whose holding end is held in a holding body, and its other end terminates in a tip adjoined by an eyelet. Further, a yarn groove extends to the eyelet along the shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,966 discloses a tufting needle which has, for a looper, arcuate chamfers at its flanks. However, it does not have a true hollow flute. In the region of the chamfers the shaft has a cross section shaped like an arcuate triangle.
Further, International Patent Application No. WO 90/06391 discloses a tufting needle which is provided with a hollow flute in the vicinity of the eyelet. The hollow flute serves for providing a better access to the yarn for a looper or other tools. The tufting needle is flattened and mechanically weakened in the region of the hollow flute.
Loopers may abut the tufting needle in the region of the hollow flute and reach into the hollow flute transversely to the needle. During such an operation in time wear appears on the tufting needle because of material abrasion. The tufting needle has to be replaced in case such wear becomes excessive or even results in a break-through to the yarn groove. These occurrences limit the service life of the tufting needle.
In the course of the above-noted operation it may occur that, because of uncertainties in the process, the loopers abut the flanks of the tufting needles and thus miss the hollow flute.
It is the object of the invention to increase the service life of a tufting needle and, at the same time, to enlarge the inlet space leading to the hollow flute.